To be with you
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: Charlie siempre ha estado enamorado de Tonks y, tras el rechazo que esta sufre por parte de Remus, está dispuesto a jugarse su última carta. La música es la más poderosa de las magias.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la canción al grupo Mr. Big. Esto lo hago sin animo de lucro.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un fic algo alejado de lo que suelo escribir. Espero que os guste.

~ To Be With You ~

**TO BE WITH YOU**

Nymphadora Tonks bebía su café con toda tranquilidad en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Pero esa serenidad era sólo fachada. En realidad estaba destrozada por dentro: su patronus había cambiado y su magia estaba inestable. Y todo por un hombre, algo que se prometió a sí misma que jamás permitiría que pasara. El objeto de sus sueños, de sus fantasías, de que sus más primarios se revolucionaran... era Remus J. Lupin, el licántropo del grupo, guapo, culto, inteligente, divertido cuando se olvidaba de sus problemas... Pero él siempre la rechazaba, no ponía más que excusas cuando se declaraba. Sus palabras rondaban su cabeza y golpeaban su corazón. ...Viejo, pobre, peligroso... eran palabras que a muchas echarían para atrás, pero que a ella no le importaban.

Charlie Weasley acababa de llegar al Cuartel General después de un duro día de vigilancia infructuosa. Tenía sueño, hambre, sed, ganas de intimar con alguien de forma salvaje... pero sabía que lo último tenía que prorrogarlo hasta que se acabara la guerra (o al menos hasta que su madre no lo controlara como si tuviera diez años). Pasó por la cocina a por algo que llevarse a las tripas cundo la vio: su amor de adolescencia en el colegio y su mejor amiga: Tonks. La veía triste y él sabía por qué. Respetaba al ex-profesor tanto como mago como persona y entendía su postura, pero lo odiaba por hacerle daño a alguien tan especial como ella. Entonces se decidió. era su momento de intentar llegar a ser algo más que su amigo. Entró por completo en la cocina, convocó una guitarra acústica muggle (un colega de la reserva de dragones de Rumanía le había enseñado a tocarla y no lo hacía del todo mal), echo un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y comenzó a tocar una canción muggle de principios de los noventa.

_Hold on little girl_

Nada más oírlo, Tonks se dio la vuelta y lo miró sorprendida.

_Show me what he's done to you  
>Stand up little girl<br>A broken heart can't be that bad  
>When it's through, it's through<br>Fate will twist the both of you  
>So come on baby come on over<br>Let me be the one to show you_

Los ojos vidriosos de la chica le dijeron a Charlie que desapercibido no estaba pasando. Siguió tocando con todo el sentimiento que pudo reunir, poniendo especial énfasis en el estribillo.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<em>

Se sentó a su lado y siguió cantando, mirando siempre a sus ojos, que se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas.

_Build up your confidence  
>So you can be on top for once<br>wake up who cares about  
>Little boys that talk too much<br>I've seen it all go down  
>Your game of love was all rained out<br>So come on baby, come on over  
>Let me be the one to hold you<em>

La canción seguía, y Tonks no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Le estaban cantando a ELLA.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<em>

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar, regando una sonrisa medio boba, medio enamoradiza.

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
>You can make my life worthwhile<br>And I can make you start to smile_

Ahora Charlie sudaba frío. Había llegado a la parte más complicada de la canción y apenas era suficientemente competente para tocarla, pero puso su máximo esfuerzo, pues sabía que de cagarla el efecto romántico perdería fuerza.

_When it's through, it's through  
>Fate will twist the both of you<br>So come on baby come on over  
>Let me be the one to show you<em>

Tonks lo miraba alucinada.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<em>

Le dedicó una sonrisa para darle confianza.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<em>

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Terminada la canción, Nimphadora Tonks hizo gala de su torpeza y se abrazó al joven Weasley, tirándolos a los dos al suelo.

—¿Todo lo que dice la canción, lo sientes de verdad?

—Sí. Me gustaría que me dejaras ser aquel que está a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos, al que le cuentes tus problemas y el que te ayude a solucionarlos. Quiero amanecer contigo cada mañana e intentar adivinar por tu aspecto si has tenido un buen o un mal sueño y ver como con sólo arrugar la nariz, tu pelo pasa de ser una enmarañada melena de león a ser una lisa y perfectamente peinada cabellera. Te quiero, Tonks.

—Charlie, yo... Lo que has dicho es precioso...—dudó—, y ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que diría que sí sin pensarlo mucho, pero me has dejado embobada. No creo que sea justo para ambos que me lance ahora.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, le susurró una despedida temporal y salió de la cocina.

Charlie se sintió hundido.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el pelirrojo seguía igual que la noche anterior, y cuando la chica entró en la cocina se hundió en su silla. Ésta, ajena a como se sentía su amigo, se acercó a él.

—Charlie—lo llamó.

—¿Humm?

—Mírame

El chico alzó la cabeza, y cuando llegó a su punto más alto, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Sí, quiero que estés conmigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, en mis penas y alegrías y yo en las tuyas y que adivines mi estado de ánimo cuando me despierto—ella sonrió y a él se le iluminó la cara—. Pero que sepas que no sólo "arrugo la nariz".

Él se levantó y la abrazó, mientras compartían un beso cargado de amor. Sin dudarlo, la cogió en brazos, se despidió de la familia y se desapareció.

Un solitario lobo, sonrió con tristeza. Él se lo había buscado.

~ To Be With You ~

¿Qué os a parecido?

Personalmente, la canción me parece preciosa y el grupo que la interpreta es fantástico.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas

Nos vemos


End file.
